


Shatterdome Bedtime Stories

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Everyone Lives/No One Dies, Gen, Profanity, Stacker's v confused, Team Hot Dads, also bemused at his 'Dome staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker Pentecost survives the Apocolypse; what he's expected to do afterwards is a bit silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featheredschist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/gifts), [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame featheredschist for this one! They put me up to this by mentioning me in a post and then the idea wouldn't leave. *shakes fist* All your fault, shisty! 
> 
> Anywho, lovely readers, enjoy!~

* * *

**-January 15, 2025; Hong Kong Shatterdome; 21: 00 hrs-**

Stacker rolls his eyes as Tendo sets up the vid-con feed to the entire Shatterdome, occasionally leaving the tripod to fluff Stacker's pillows and get him water. Mako's in her PJs settled on one side of his bed and Raleigh (still as puppy-like as ever) on his other side. Both are propped up by pillows under their elbows, their socked feet crossed exactly the same way. 

"Exactly why am I doing this again?" Stacker rasps after Tendo sets the book in his lap. He takes another drink of water and takes two ibuprofen to ease the pain in the newer circuitry scars. His blood thinners come afterwards, though they're fewer in number than they were. 

"Uhhh, Shatterdome morale?" Tendo offers even as he sips what smells suspiciously of coffee. Stacker stares until his LOCCENT Officer shares one of the other cups hiding around the bedroom. "Y'know, I'm not actually sure. Rals?" 

"It's so we know you're alive. And because you tell it best." The brat chirrups with a sweet smile. It's disarming, for certain, but the underlying message is very simple: we love you and you're still our fixed point. 

"Very well. Does it have to be _this_ one?" Stacker concedes with a sigh. 

"Yeeees." Mako draws out the English word with a giggle at the end. 

"Turn on the vid-con," Stacker murmurs with a smile while shaking his head at his daughter. "Alright, can everyone hear me properly?" Tendo's phone buzzes and he nods to Stacker's question. "MedBay?" 

"Da." Aleksis answers with a sleepy mumble from Sasha. 

They're injured but nothing too serious; the burns and breaks were minor thanks to the poly-carbonate Drivesuits and the Kaidanovskies quick-thinking. The triplets were also in the MedBay; one with a broken neck (thankfully no paralysis), one with a broken femur and tibia and the final triplet with both arms broken (in different places) because he'd shielded the aforementioned siblings from falling Conn-pod debris. 

Chuck-Well, Chuck was grumpily watching with Herc because his father had refused to leave his son's side after they'd surfaced in broken escape pods. The younger Hansen had suffered 2nd degree burns and now shared Raleigh and Mako's set of circuitry-suit scars. He shakes his head to get back into what he's supposed to be doing. 

"The cats nestle close to thier kittens, the lambs have laid down with the sheep. You're cozy and warm, my dear. Please go the fuck to sleep." Stacker reads out, the impulse to censor his cursing crushed because he was reading to **adults**. "The windows in the town are dark, child. The whales huddle down in the deep. I'll read you one last book if you swear you'll go the fuck to sleep," 

He takes another drink of water, clears his throat and continues the simple rhymes, "The eagles who soar high are at rest like the creatures who crawl, run and creep. I know you're not thirsty. That's bullshit. Stop lying." Stacker raises a brow at some of the lines but he looks up to see Raleigh kicking his socked feet back-n-forth like a nine-year-old. "You lot enjoying this?" 

"Uh-huh." Raleigh nods and he sees Mako doing the same with a smile on her lips. 

"Lie the fuck down, my darling, and sleep. The wind whispers softly through the grass, hon. The field mice, they make not a peep. It's been thirty-eight minutes already. Jesus Christ, what the fuck? Go to sleep." He turns the next page over by licking his fingertip and flicking it over, scanning the next lines and snorting in amusement. "All the nursery kids are in dreamland. The froggie has made his last leap. Hell no, you can't go to the bathroom. You know where you can go? The fuck to sleep. The owls fly forth from the treetops. Through the air, they soar-" 

Stacker coughs and wipes at the wet feeling under his nose, pulling his hand back to see blood. He sighs heavily as Tendo hands him a handkerchief to clean it up. The doctors couldn't understand it but his time in the Jaeger had somehow helped his blood toxicity levels. It just left him with the same nosebleeds as before and more frequently than they'd been the last time around. 

"My apologies. Through the air, they soar and they sweep. A hot crimson rage fills my heart, love. Come on, shut the fuck up and sleep. The cubs and the lions are all snoring. Wrapped in a big snuggly heap. How come you can do all this other great shit but you can't lie down the fuck down and sleep? The seeds slumber beneath the earth." Stacker says before he starts up again. 

"And the crops that the farmers will reap. No more questions. This interview's over. I've got two words for you, kid: fucking sleep. The tiger reclines in the simmering jungle. The sparrow has silenced her cheep. Fuck your stuffed bear, I'm not getting you shit. Close your eyes. Cut the crap. Sleep. The flowers doze in the meadow and high on the mountains so steep. My life is a failure. I'm a terrible parent. Stop fucking with me, please, and sleep." 

He looks up to see Mako's face on her pillow with Raleigh curled around her. Ochre meets cerulean as they exchange a long look. The triplets are all on beds pushed together, snoozing away. Aleksis is still awake on his end with Sasha pillowed on his chest and out as well. 

_Finish? Some of the techs 'r still awake an' so's Chuck._ Herc relays via text through Tendo. 

"The giant pangolins of Madagascar are snoozing as I lie here and openly weep. Sure, fine, whatever, I'll bring you some milk. Who the fuck cares? You're not going to sleep. This room is all I can remember. The furniture crappy and cheap. You win. You escape. You run down the hall as I nod the fuck off, and sleep. Bleary and dazed I awaken to find your eyes shut, so I keep my fingers crossed tight as I tiptoe away and pray that you're fucking asleep." 

Stacker hums in appreciation as Tendo fluffs his pillows and adds another one. He cards his bandaged fingers through Mako and Raleigh's hair on impulse as he finishes off the book. "We're finally watching our movie. Popcorn's in the microwave. Beep. Oh shit. Goddamn it. You've got to be kidding me. Come on, go the fuck back to sleep." Stacker closes the book and presses kisses to each forehead, motioning for Tendo to turn off the vid-con. 

"You want me to wake them up?" Tendo asks quietly as he packs away the equipment. 

"No. You look dead on your feet, Mr. Choi. The bed is big enough for all of us. Just take off your boots." Stacker states with a pat to the covers. Raleigh had vacated his previous space and Tendo was a good deal smaller than the 6'1" Ranger. 

"Thanks. Think I'll take you up on your offer." Tendo responds with a yawn. He kicks off his boots, unclamps his suspenders and settles one of the extra blankets over Mako as well as Raleigh. Tendo slips under the covers and fluffs the last pillow, out within seconds. 

Stacker lays back and whispers to Tamsin (who he'd seen briefly), "Cancelled the apocalypse, luv. Guess I can find you in the Drift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You! You know who you are, I was totally grumbling the entire time I wrote this. Only joking; you knew I liked this prompt. I think I actually attempted this once but it didn't get far because I was new to PacRim and stepping lightly as far as characters went. Thank you darling!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would write more with Stacker being asked to read other books, some of them translated over from other languages or are universal favorites. 
> 
> Readers are encouraged to offer books they loved as kids!
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Stacker stares at the children's book sitting innocently on his desk the week after he reads the entire Shatterdome 'Go The Fuck to Sleep.' He blinks, scrubs at his eyes and the damn thing is still there. The cheerful cover makes him sit down in his chair and scrub at his face. 

He texts Herc first, **This your doing?**

 _Nah, babe. Been too busy picking up scraps of G. Danger and Strike to do much of anything._ Herc texts back with two messages, the second one split in half due to length. _Try Chuck._

 **Thanks.** Stacker replies as he flips open the front cover and finds unfamiliar handwriting on a sticky note inside the hardback cover. 

**_Thought everyone might like another bedtime story. Some of these are from my childhood. -R. Becket_**

There's a second book under the first, this one with Chinese characters on the front with English underneath simply reading 'Journey to The West.' 

He sighs, stretches and then looks down again as he realizes he's wearing Herc's old RAF jumper with Squadron 77 on the front with the logo stamped on it. Stacker sniffs the collar and smiles at the thought of wearing Herc's clothes. 

"Babe, have you seen my-Yer wearin' it." Herc pokes his head in, looking Stacker up and down with appreciation as he steps into the room. "Thought I had t' do laundry t' find it. No wonder Striker's techs were snickerin' at me." 

"You want me to take it off? I have a button down-Mmm." Herc kisses Stacker before he can finish his sentence, one hand snaking under the jumper to touch his still-wrapped chest. "Herc, I got-Nngh." Stacker faintly protests, knowing he should be getting back to work now that he's up and about but Herc keeps... distracting him. "Oh who the hell cares?" He pulls Herc in for a kiss full of tongue and arches into his lover's touch. 

"Mmm, Stacks, 's not like ye t' brush off work..." Herc purrs, the smug bastard, but Stacker tugs him into the office, kicking the door shut as an afterthought. "What's the occasion?" 

"We're here an' I'm wearin' your jumper. Shouldn't you be takin' it off?" Stacker's accent thickens as he sways his hips pulling them towards his desk, pleased when Herc's hazel eyes get dark. 

"Think I should." comes the reply.

* * *

Stacker hums as Herc draws lazy patterns on his still-covered chest as they share the chair. 

"Doc said you were cleared for it." Herc prods as Stacker lolls in his grip. 

"Mm-hmm. Double-checked. Probably made the poor nurse scarlet when I asked." Stacker replies as he tries to pick up the jumper from the floor. Herc snags it for him and gives him another deep kiss, making Stacker smile against his lips. "You already up for another round?" 

"When it's you? Yeah." They giggle like teenagers and both of them look up when they hear a knock on the door. "Shit. Think it might be a triplet?" 

Stacker puts the jumper back on, making sure that its on the right way. Herc tries to fix his hair and Stacker just slides his fingers through it for another kiss, glancing at Herc with a smile tugging his lips up. "Leave it. I like it that way." 

"Well, if you like it, it stays." Herc wraps around him and orders the person behind the door, "Come in. It's unlocked." 

Neither of them expect a sheepish Chuck wearing a very familiar lumpy blue jumper with hickies that show on two different sides of his neck. 

"Chuck, I take it you need to tell us something?" Stacker asks first, knowing his lover is a little shocked. 

"I,uh, I... Mako an' Raleigh an'... I 'r... datin' now." Chuck mumbles and reaches behind him to take a very familiar hand. 

"Get in my office properly, you three." Stacker barks, Mako and Raleigh tumbling in after Chuck and closing the door. Raleigh wraps an arm around both Mako and Chuck, pressing a kiss to Chuck's forehead with a soft look. "You're sure this is what you want?" 

"... Yes." Mako says after a long moment, pressing a tiny kiss to Raleigh's jaw as the older blond flexes his grip. 

"Becket?" 

"More 'n anything." 

"Chuck?" 

Stacker's surrogate son flushes pink but nods as well when he squeezes Mako's hand and also presses a kiss to Raleigh's jaw. 

"I trust I don't have to say anything about hurting or leaving them?" Stacker continues smoothly, raising an eyebrow when both Chuck and Mako lace fingers with Raleigh. "Mmm. Congratulations are in order then." 

"Yer gonna let 'im off with... Oh. Ye actually want this t' work." 

"As long as they remain individuals, I see no problem with them dating. I'm sure they spoke about it before tumbling into bed together, correct?" He directs the glance at the oldest of the trio, raising a brow in question. 

"We did." Raleigh remarks quietly, faint glimmers of the excited twenty-something still peeking through his mannerisms. "Sorted it out about hour five into th' discussion." 

"Good. Welcome into the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
